The present invention relates generally to undergarments and in particular bras having underwire support means. Underwire bras have a wire sewn in at the bottom of each cup to lift and provide support for a woman's breasts. Typically, it is made of plastic coated metal that is flat, flexible along one axis and has memory so that it may retain its preformed shape. The wire is tightly sewn into a wire channel somewhat like a sleeve that circles the bottom and sides of each cup. In correctly constructed bras, as the cup size increases, the underwire gets wider in order to support the entire breast, extending all the way back to below the underarm. However, because women's breasts come in a variety of shapes, sizes, distances apart and height on the torso, and moreover, are subject to changes relating to weight gain, the sizing of bras becomes increasingly challenging. Ill fitting underwires are frequently cited as the part of a bra causing the most discomfort. For example, a too-short underwire will dig into the lower part of the breast and poke sensitive underarm tissue.
It would be desirable to equip bras with an adjustable underwire that can at least bend so that a wearer can adjust to their needs and fit.